The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
In image formation on a recording medium using toner, a toner image transferred to the recording medium is fixed to the recording medium by heating in some cases. In order to achieve high-speed printing and reduction in environmental burden, reduction in thermal energy used for fixing an image to a recording medium (also referred to below as “fixing energy”) is recently demanded.